Rotary fluid devices are used for a variety of purposes such as to transfer fluid (i.e., water, oil, etc.) from one location to another (e.g., a pump) or to convert fluid pressure into torque (e.g., a motor). Most rotary fluid devices include a rotating component. The rotating component cooperates with other components of the rotary fluid device to achieve its pumping or motoring purpose.
The rotating component includes precise dimensions and is precisely placed in the rotary fluid device. As a result of these precise dimensions and the precise placement of the rotating component in the rotary fluid device, assembly and disassembly of the rotary fluid device often requires the use of specialized tools. While specialized tools can be readily employed in a manufacturing facility, the use of specialized tools in the field makes field serviceability of the rotary fluid device very difficult. Therefore, there is a current need for an improved rotating component that does not require the use of special tools for assembly.